


电击队夫夫的电车痴汉play

by Niomo



Category: blazing teens
Genre: Blazing teens - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niomo/pseuds/Niomo
Summary: OOC注意OOC注意OOC注意算个校园架空吧是实在没粮吃的辣鸡画手拉着脸写的





	电击队夫夫的电车痴汉play

**Author's Note:**

> OOC注意  
> OOC注意  
> OOC注意  
> 算个校园架空吧  
> 是实在没粮吃的辣鸡画手拉着脸写的

毕业的最后一天的放学时间，罗刚把自己暗恋了三年的悠悠球社团队长马凯，约到了银沙湾一中告白圣地，那颗最大的樱花树下。  
于是，靛青蓝天空随着远去落日变得更加深邃，火红的光亮绽放在遥远的天际线，风裹着柔软的象征着告别与新生的樱花瓣，流动在两个少年之间。  
“部长…今天要毕业了，那个…我…一直想和你说”  
马凯只是淡淡的笑看着他  
“一直想和你说……”  
“说………”罗刚被盯得发虚，声音渐渐的小了下去…  
“怎么，想说什么？”马凯微微仰起头，脸上的笑更加让人发慌了  
“其实…我…一直…喜”  
“我一直喜欢和队长一起待过的时光！和悠悠社团！”  
罗刚觉得自己怂爆了，大吼出了这么一句和原来意思八竿子打不着的话，吼完以后拔腿就跑。怎么和那些告白的忐忑不安的小女生一样…  
既然最后一天都没能有勇气说出来就让他永远烂在心里吧…两人的大学都已经确定了，是同一个市的不同大学…还是可以出来…吃个饭…这么想着，又有一股不甘涌上心头…马凯算是银沙湾一中的风云人物，连续三年在银沙湾一中的悠悠球比赛中稳拿冠军，作为悠悠球部的队长，本人却又有股天生的邪气，搞一些邪门歪道的东西——比如拐球。所以在一些女生中人气极高，就算是因为拐球被叫上升旗台检讨，只要轻轻吹个刘海，都会引起台下女生的尖叫。而罗刚作为副部长，即使性情再爆裂，也不知为何地还是被他的个人魅力折服，在入部初期被吊打后，心甘情愿的做起了副队长承包了社团里一大堆的闲杂事物，还帮忙解决掉不少麻烦。也许因为如此每当他们单独相处的时候马凯总会一反常态的用温柔又认真的眼神盯着他。  
可是刚刚的情况，那种令人不安的笑，按照罗刚三年的经验，明摆着他知道什么东西而且还要搞事了…  
虽然罗刚自认为暗恋这件事从来没有暴露过，他确实有过在看队长练球时对着他骨节分明的手进行过某些幻想——或者说该幻想的都幻想过了。  
“至于搞事…队长的家和我的在两个不同的方向，而且他是坐公交…我是坐地铁…他总不可能晚上来敲我家门吧”在得出安全的结论之后，罗刚赶快刨除了脑子里的奇怪想法…加快了脚步向车站走去…

 

由于父母在外地居住的缘故，罗刚自己住的公寓还是离闹市区有一定距离。好在学校附近有地铁可以直达，就是车程长了一点。现在正是周五的下班高峰期，罗刚上了地铁后便挤到对面的车门处——这样就可以最大限度的被待会儿的几个换乘站的人流挤成肉饼，而且终点站也正好是这边开门。  
整个车厢挤满了人，座位上早就占满了起点站就上车昏昏欲睡的上班族，身边的一些学生在苦逼的一手抓着吊环一手拎着大袋子的书。  
好在提前全部抱回去了…  
随即地铁缓缓的驶出车站，罗刚戴上了耳机，面向着车门窗调整到一个比较舒服的姿势，决定开一首音游练练手…附带转移一下刚刚那个失败的…告白带给自己的奇怪情绪…  
“！”  
一首歌还没过完一半，他就明显感觉到，身后有人故意在用着什么硬物在他的屁股处摩擦着…  
…电车痴汉！？  
什么时候电车痴汉还会来骚扰大男人了？？？  
他下意识的回头想要看清身后的状况，可是他实在是被人挤的无法动弹，只能用眼角的余光扫一眼。  
对方有着和他差不多的身高，而且很明显并不想让他看到，而且在刚刚上车移动的时候留下了一定的空间，上半身往右边一闪。  
“可恶…”罗刚转回头来关掉手上的游戏，另一只手垂在身后直直的朝来人的方向握拳打了过去。对方也不是吃素的，用手稳稳的接住了他的拳头。并把他的左手按到了身体后面…  
戴着手套…？  
“…我劝你还是少费点力气”后面的人带着一丝轻笑的声音传到罗刚耳边…“你的事情…我都很清楚”  
“操！”罗刚被他惹恼了，右手挣脱了他的手，对着那个方向又是一拳…  
然而这次又被躲开了…………  
“你他妈的到底想干什么”他低声怒道“你知道我什么”  
那人仿佛是被他逗笑了“我知道什么呢…嗯…”，将鼻尖放到他肩头磨蹭，又缓缓的加快了下体硬物的速度…慢悠悠的说“你喜欢的人…是马凯吧”  
！！！  
“！？”从陌生男子口中听到喜欢的人的名字，罗刚脸上的表情由愤怒转变成震惊，刚刚紧握的右拳攥的更紧了…  
“看来说对了呢…”来人轻轻笑出了声，热气喷在他的耳边，引的罗刚浑身抖了一下…  
“你……你是…怎么知道的……你是谁？？”  
“我是谁并不重要”他一边说着，一边用手环上了罗刚的腰…“重要的是…你害怕让他知道吧…”  
“……………你想怎么样”  
对面没有回答，取而代之的是手充满性暗示的伸进了罗刚的衣服里，手指在腹肌画着圈，挑逗一般的慢慢移动着…  
“操！”罗刚右手又想要再一次对着他打出一记肘击  
“你还不明白吗…”他伸出舌头舔了舔他的耳垂“乖一点，不然你和他明天还能不能做成朋友…我可就不确定了”这么说着，下体又恶意的对着他顶了一下…  
罗刚迟疑了，面色也逐渐变得通红，他的身体似乎被这个人搞的有了一点反应。  
“你看，你要是把我想象成他——你会很乐在其中的。”  
“你根本不配！”他从牙里挤出一句。  
…可恶…被当做把柄了…这事明明没有和任何人说过…到底是怎么知道的……  
“噢，是吗”看到此般反应，他直接含住了他的耳垂，先是用舌头沿着往上舔舐，然后开始吮吸，发出了只有他们两人可以听到的水声…  
罗刚的身体禁不住三重的挑逗，软了下来。两只手撑到车窗玻璃上，借着拥挤的车厢勉强保持着站立的姿势…  
“完蛋”他心想，对方完全拿捏住了他的心理，在他说出想象成他的时候，他已经忍不住不去想了。  
“让我来教教你”那人松开了已经被撩拨的发红的耳垂，手移动到他胸前的两颗可爱的果实处，再次发话了“现在，你被你的队长抚摸着乳头”  
“我…才不会这样想，你这种人根本不配…啊…”  
他的手指隔着磨砂的布料，抚弄着他的两颗果实，先是在乳晕处打转，然后用指腹摩擦着敏感的乳头…  
“你真的没有在想吗…”他又低低的笑了“这个场景你应该想过无数次才对啊？”  
……是马凯的话一定…一定就……罗刚感觉自己的意识已经不受控制，开始发出细微的呻吟…随后身后的人又用两根手指放在果实尖端的两边，开始刮擦起充血挺立的可怜乳头…  
“不要…”他用着沙哑的声音说“不要再继续了…”  
那人说的对，一想到自己的暗恋对象，还是在这种奇怪的状况下，他的思绪就会开始不受控制的狂奔…那个在拐球后邪笑的少年，那个在活动室里对他温柔的开导着的少年…即使心气高如罗刚，也愿意为他低头，在他身边做着二把手。  
“你真的很喜欢他呢…”仿佛注意到他刚刚一瞬失神的表情，那人抬起头用前额轻轻的蹭着他的肩膀，手上的动作变成了温柔的爱抚，像是安慰一般的说道“放心，只要你乖一点…我是不会告诉他的”  
由于这个动作，罗刚勉强的从车窗的倒影上看清了大概的轮廓，他穿着白色背心外套，戴着连衣的兜帽，往里再看甚至还看到他戴着的一个银色的面具，完全辨认不出是谁，唯一能看到的只有他嘴角的弧度，看上去开心极了。  
居然装备的这么完善么……  
“那么…”他再次发话了“还有七个站…让我来检查一下这里好了”说着双手便从罗刚漂亮的人鱼线处滑到了裤裆里，一只手隔着内裤玩弄着不断吐出蜜液的头部，一只手伸到更下面爱抚着阴囊，引的罗刚忍不住小声叫了出来…随即又感觉到自己被身后的硬物顶了一下…  
“光是想到他对你做这种事就硬成这样了吗”  
“你这个…恶劣的…混蛋…啊…”感觉到身后人的愉悦，罗刚决定至少不要在气势上输给他，于是骂了一句，可是他的身体已经彻底不听使唤，加上他不安分的手刚好在前端恶意的捏了一下，吐出来的话的语气和撒娇没什么区别…  
“小狼狗，虽然你这样非常非常可爱…但我建议你最好还是小声一点，不然那些学生们会听到的，还有那些上班族——他们那么累，被你吵醒可不好了”他轻声的笑着，手伸进了内裤里，握住了那根肉茎，先是在根部轻轻的沿着膨胀的血管轻轻的撸动着，又顺着来到头部，灵活的揉捏着敏感的地带，时而故意点到最前端的小口。手套的布料使得原来的感官放的更大，罗刚感觉自己快疯掉了…  
“啊…真多啊，都湿透了，你的队长知道吗”  
“不要再说了……啊…嗯…”他的声音已经有了哭腔…他脸红到了脖子根，敏感的身体在极度羞耻的情况下马上就要迎来高潮。为什么，为什么最后一天的放学路上会发生这种事…  
“你真可爱”他舔了舔嘴唇。  
在当他认为马上就要射出来的时候，对方却松开了撸动的手，恶意的捏住了沾满蜜液的可爱前端…  
“啊………队长…求你……”生理性的泪水流了下来…罗刚已经彻底放弃了抵抗，就当做是身体在被那个人玩弄吧…他自暴自弃的想，以后的事情他根本难以想象，这也是逃避现实最后一次，今晚发个消息给他为今天的事情道个歉吧…  
“乖，你都那么求我了，我一定会让你舒服的”  
另一只手松开阴囊，把他的裤子扒开了一点，随后在前端刮去了还在不断溢出的汁液——这个动作又引起了罗刚的一阵颤抖。沾满蜜液的两根手指滑进了身体后方的秘穴，在少年还未开发过的甬道里玩弄着内壁的软肉…  
“真紧，你没有开发过这里吗，比起意淫撸管，你应该更想被他狠狠的操弄吧…”他继续用恶质的语言撩拨他脆弱不堪的神经“那我得帮你开发一下。”。“呜…我……才不会…没有”罗刚死死的扒着窗户，下意识的扭了扭腰，想把异物弄出去…而后面的人明显被他的动作取悦了，将手指抽了出来，单手将自己的裤带解开，直接将已经热的发烫的怪物顶了进去…  
“啊…”他闷哼了一声——前面硬的发疼的肉茎被恶意的控制住释放不了，在他手里可怜的颤动着，吐着蜜液。后面的空虚又被他的巨大塞的满满的…  
“后面的小嘴可吸的真紧，这么喜欢吗”他轻轻拍了拍罗刚的屁股，嘴上诱哄着“放松点，你这样会把你心爱的队长夹射的…”  
“队长…求求你了…给我……”这次真的哭了，要命的是身后的小穴随着他的无声抽噎开始痉挛的颤动。  
——知道自己也忍不了多久了，禁不住可爱小狗的哀求，他轻哼一声之后开始在罗刚的身体里抽插起来…在碾过一片地方的时候他明显感觉到身下的人有了反应…  
“你喜欢这里…是么…”他开始集中进攻那片地方，前面的手又再次不安分的在夹住的同时揉弄湿透的顶端…  
“啊…啊…队长…我喜欢………”说出口的话被电流般的快感撕成只剩下喘息的只言片语，身后的穴口被操的流下了交合的蜜液——甚至都可以听到咕啾咕啾淫荡的水声——那是自己的身体紧紧含着他的声音，随后他松开了捏住欲望的手，他再也无法忍耐，白色的浊液留在他温暖的包裹着前端的手心里。而那人在罗刚身体里重重的顶了两下，将爱液注入了他的身体。

空气安静了下来，罗刚感觉到耳鸣目眩，整个车厢只剩下铁轨的轰鸣和脑袋里断线的尖声。而后面的人改成了双手环抱着腰的姿势，像是要回味刚刚感觉一般的保持了几分钟，过了一会儿才从他的身体里退出去…  
这要是真的就好了。他紧贴在窗口，望着这所城市夕阳落下的美好景色。  
那人将手收了回去，居然先是贴心的为他将前面的液体擦去，并帮他提上了裤子…  
“下一站——沙湾公寓，请要下车的乘客站到左边车门处…”  
“马上要下车了”他的语气恢复正常，整理好自己的衣裤。  
“罗刚？”看他不为所动，他又叫了一声  
“下车了”  
“求你…不要告诉他”罗刚喃喃道  
“我当然不会告诉他…”那人环上了他的腰，另一只手帮他擦去了刚刚的眼泪，吐着热气低语道“他…早就知道了…你对他的感情也好，在车上被这样操到高潮也好…”  
车门打开了，可罗刚刚刚恢复过来的脑神经却又因为这个过于震撼的事实而一片空白。最后还是被那人半抱着走出车厢的…  
“你…你说什么”  
直到列车从身后开走，才从支离破碎的意识中反应过来  
感觉比起刚才，现在的自己才更应该哭一点  
只见那人站到他身前，脱掉掉浸满情色液体的手套，不紧不慢的掀开了遮着头发的兜帽，勾起了一个坏笑吹起了刘海，最后才将那个银色的面具摘了下来…  
罗刚不知道自己是见鬼了还是在做梦，猛掐了一下自己的脸随后捂着嘴，眼眶红红的仿佛一副又要哭出来的样子…

那个刚刚把自己操到高潮的人，居然就是自己朝思暮想的心上人…  
“…我……我……”他放弃了思考，干脆用手臂捂住眼睛，直接蹲到了地上…脑海中却开始自动回放刚刚地铁上的场景。  
啊…太狡猾了……  
自己被他用各种恶劣的语言挑逗…  
最后还求着他操自己…  
呜…怎么会这样…  
“你不喜欢吗？”他半蹲下来揉了揉罗刚的炸毛，语气温柔极了，大概是很开心吧…“本来还想把你留下来慢慢说的，结果你就跑了。”  
“没有不喜欢”罗刚捂着脸，闷闷的回答。  
“那我们吃个饭，去你家继续？”他又笑着试探性的问了一句，继续揉着那炸毛，就像撸狗狗一样。另一只手搭上了他的手。“走吧”  
他握住了马凯送来的手，过了一会儿才借着力艰难的站起来。湿漉漉的眼眶迎上他温柔的眼神…  
队长真是…太讨厌了…


End file.
